BGMD:EOS Day 7
After breakfast,the boys play a nice game of hockey ball when Loudred comes peeking in. The ball comes flying towards him. Loudred: "UP AND AT--"(gets hit)"OUCH!" Gil: "Oops,sorry!" Loudred: "Pah,whatever. Just come downstairs."(runs downstairs) Gil: "Man,I've gotta be more careful with my aiming." Piplup: "Sure,ya do."(throws his hockey stick down)"Let's go downstairs." The boys go downstairs to catch up with the morning cheers,and meet with Deema,Molly,and Oona. Chatot: "Alright! As I was explaining...there is a lake far to the east. There are many aspects of that lake that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries. And so,our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while." Bidoof: "An expedition,you say-a? Yes-a,please! Yeah,yeah!" Sunflora: "It's been a long time since we went on an expedition!" Loudred: "But...that means you're going to be picking members for the expedition from ALL of us again,right?" Chatot: "Precisely! We will depart in several days. Over these next few days,we will choose the most worthy apprentices. The chosen members will form the expedition party. Everyone,work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition!" Sunflora: "Holy cow! This is so exciting!" Bidoof: "Si,si! I've yet to go on an expedition-a. I would-a surely love-a to go this-a time!" Loudred: "Let's work at it ad get picked as members!" Chatot: "All right,everyone. It's back to work as usual." Everyone: "HUZZAH!" The Crayon Prixers watch as everyone go to their work. Chatot: "Ah,the seven of you." Molly: "What do we do?" Chatot: "Today,I want you guys to check the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board and handle their listed jobs. That will do for now." Molly: "Okay,we'll do it." The team go upstairs to check on the boards. Deema: "So today they want us to work on the jobs listed on the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board?" Piplup: "Yes,Deema. Let's try to do as many jobs as we can. Then they'll have to pick us for the expedition party!" Molly: "Right. Now let's go check,team!" The team come to some unusual characters. Molly: "Hey,look! Those ghosts..." This time,they see five different colored ghosts. Greenie,Slammer,Hider,Poltergeist,and Sneaker. Hider: "Hey!" Greenie: "You guys?!" Gil: "Hey! You guys! Wait...haven't we seen the green,red,and blue ghosts before?" Piplup: "Yep." Gil: "I remember! Those guys are the fools who stole Piplup's Relic Fragment!" Piplup: "Oh,yeah! They are!" Goby: "What are they doing here?!" Greenie: "Hahaha! I'll have you know that we're an exploration team too." Sneaker: "Heh-heh-heh! What's so funny about exploration team checking out the Job Bulletin Board?" Deema: "What?! You're an exploration team?!" Slammer: "That's right. Though the way we operate isn't always...by the book." Poltergeist: "But what a surprise! Why would you be here?" Piplup: "We wanted to become exploration team members. That's why we're training at this guild." Slammer: "Say what?! You want to become a real-deal exploration team member?!" Guppies: "Yes! That's right!" The ghosts swarm around Piplup. Greenie: "You! Come with us for a second." Piplup: "Wh-what is it?" The ghosts drag him over to the board. Greenie: "Now don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way. You should just forget about being on an exploration team!" Piplup: "Say what?! But why?!" Poltergeist: "Well,you're timid." Hider: "You get easily frightened!" Poltergeist: "That's what timid means,you twerp!" Slammer: "A scaredy-cat like you can't cut it on an exploration team." Piplup: "B-but! Dag nab it,it's true that I'm timid...but that's why I'm in training! So I can overcome my own shortcomings! Even now,I'm working hard to be picked for the guild's expedition!" Sneaker: "Oh? An expedition,you say?" Hider: "Heh-heh. Well,effort only gets you so far." Slammer: "You won't get picked for the expedition party if you don't have talent,right? It all comes down to talent...pure talent!" Piplup: "Big talk,as heck! You talk a whole heck about talent,but what kind of skills do you have? You guys were so darn weak,we even beat you!" Greenie: "Ha-ha-haa! Well,we didn't have the leader with us." Goby: "Leader?" Slammer: "Sure,black kid. That's right." Hider: "The GreedyGhost Boys,our exploration team,has not five,but six members! Our leader is incredibly talented." Greenie: "To put it bluntly,he's brutally tough." Sneaker: "Haha,yeah! If the leader were around,we'd snap you like a twig." Poltergeist: "Haha,yeah! Speaking of the leader,I have a feeling he's coming right now!" Gil: "Feeling?" Hider: "Here he comes!" A large white ghost comes flying in,and sees that Deema is in his way. White Ghost: "Move,blonde! Out of the way!" He launches a shadow ball towards Deema,and she was caught in it! Deema: "Ahhhhhh!" Oona: "Oh,Deema!" Goby: "Deema!" Piplup: "What the? I can't see a thing now!" The shadow ball starts roaming around the hall,carrying Deema inside. Sunflora: "Woah! Are you in a bubble...or what?" Deema: "Let me tell ya,flower girl. This is no bubble." Bidoof: "Holy-a cow! Look at-a her! She's in that,that...bubble?" Deema: "No,no. This is not a bubble!" Corphish: "Hey,hey,blonde! You're in a freakish-looking bubble!" Deema: "I'm not in a bubble!" Possesser (the white ghost): "Move it,penguin! Or do you want to end up like that blonde wimp over there?!" Piplup: "Holy cow..."(backs away from the ghost) Greenie: "Leader!" Slammer: "You showed them,leader! You're the bomb!" Possesser: "Yeah,yeah,of course I did. So,you boys,did you take on any jobs that'll bring in the cash?" Poltergeist: "The Job Bulletin Board posted cheap tasks,but..." Sneaker: "There's something else,leader. It's got the potential to go big..."(whispers to Possesser) Possesser: "What? An expedition form this guild? That does sound awesome." Hider: "Doesn't it?" Possesser: "Let's get out of here. We need to do some plotting. Come on,boys. We're going." Ghosts: "Yeah!" The ghosts float off to the downstairs main lobby. Greenie: "What are you goofballs staring at? Go do...one of your kiddie business..."(slams the door behind him) The shadow ball pops and Deema lands on Piplup. Molly: "Are you guys okay?" Deema: "Yep,I'm fine." Piplup: "Same here." Goby: "Oh good,Deema! You're not injured...I think. Let me test your sight...what color is Gil's hair?" Deema: "Blue." Goby: "Oh good,she's not blind." Deema: "Why would I be blind,Gobster?" Goby: "I don't know. I was just testing you." Piplup: "But I can't stand of what they just called me. I'm a freakin' wimp. A big chicken. Deema...you don't think...I'm chicken do you?" Deema: "Hmmm....let me think...no,you're no chicken..." Piplup (hugging Deema): "Thanks for trying to cheer me up,Deema..."(breaks away from her)"But...I really am a wimp...but it's nothing new for me...I've decided that I can still do my best even if I'm not brave. I'm not going to give up over something like this. I'm going to be cheerful and keep trying." Molly: "We guppies can do that too." Piplup: "Yeah,you guys too. For now,we'd better keep working like we've been doing. Today we're supposed to handle the jobs on the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board. Let's keep at it,team!" The team approach the Job Bulletin Board and decided on the jobs they're gonna do for the day. We cut to the outside of the castle. They've come to two blue Pokemon. Wynaut: "Oh! A customer,is it not? Good day,is it not? The new shop,Spinda's Cafe,is now open! This wonderful shop is overflowing with hopes and dreams,is it not?" Molly: "Hopes and dreams?" Wobbuffet: "That's right!" Wynaut: "Hey! Why not come on in?" Piplup: "I don't really know about this. You guppies want to find out?" Gil: "Well,there's a first time for everything!" Wynaut: "Holy! We have seven guests!" The group took the staircase down the hole. They've seen that not many Pokemon have came. Oona: "Wow! This place is big!" Spinda: "Hello and welcome to Spinda's Cafe! My name is Spinda. I am the owner of this cafe. This is a cafe for explorers who enjoy finding new things every day and who are constantly challenging themselves." Oona: "A cafe for explorers?" Spinda: "That's right. It's natural to want to refresh yourself with a hearty,delicious drink after exploring...so we are delighted to provide this service to explorers,and we trust it will bring them happiness. Today is our grand opening! Allow me to show you around the premises." The Pokemon guides them around the cafe. Spinda: "This is the Juice Bar. You've undoubtedly collected Gummis and Apples during your explorations,am I right? Here,those edibles can become delicious drink sensations. I,Spinda,will take your ingredient and use my incredible skills to create a delectable drink for you." Goby: "Really? So if we brought you an Apple,you'd make some Apple Juice,is that what you're saying?" Spinda: "That's right! That is exactly right. That's how it works. While you're enjoying a nutritious drink,you can sit back and share fun stories. Here's the next facility..." The Pokemon guides the group to another section. Spinda: "This is the centerpiece of our place,the Recycle Shop. I'll bet you have a bunch of items in storage that you picked up in you travels and have little use for,am I right? Sometimes you have to throw out your extra items to make room..."(surprised)"Doesn't that seem wasteful? There could be explorers in dungeons out there who are desperately in need of the very things you have locked in storage." Oona: "Oh..." Spinda: "That's what we thought too. That's why we established this facility. You can bring your extra items here and trade them for items you want. How does that sound? One Pokemon's trash in another Pokemon's treasure,am I right? I thought it would be fun for explorers to gather and trade items with one another. You'll never have to throw out another item. You'll never have to say,"what a waste!". That's my goal. So if you've got a collection of items you don't need,please make use of our Recycle Shop. You can even get a bonus Prize Ticket when recycling items. It's a lot of fun....I know that was a whirlwind tour,but I hope you've got an idea of what kind of a place this is." Deema: "Wow. Seems like a really fun shop." Spinda: "Thank you very much! It is my goal to have a cafe of hopes and dreams,where many explorers can gather. I hope to see you again soon here at Spinda's Cafe." Molly: "We will,too. See you." The Crayon Prixers left the cafe when they saw someone. Chimecho: "Oh,guys! Were you just at the cafe? Perfect timing! The truth is...I have something to ask you...In the past,when you've wanted to take team members with you to explore,they waited for you at this Watering Hole...but now that the cafe has just opened...everyone has been saying they'd like to wait while relaxing at the cafe. I completely understand that...I mean,I understand how they feel. So,guys,what do you think? Would you like to meet up with your team members waiting at the cafe?" Piplup: "Yes." Molly: "Okay." Chimecho: "Thank you,guys! I'll make sure to let everyone know! I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that! Oh! I almost forget!" Nonny: "What is?" Chimecho: "I placed a secret signpost here...did you guys see it?" Team: "Yes." Chimecho: "Of course you guys would! You msut've rung the bell,because your team has assembled here already. As you know,when you ring this bell...I come here from the castle...You can still assemble your exploration team here! So when you want to assemble your team,just ring this bell! That's all,for now! Good luck exploring!" Molly: "We will. Thank you!" We cut to nighttime after dinner in the boys' room. Piplup: "Alright. Good night." Gil: "I wonder what the girls are doing every night." We cut to the girls' room. Deema: "Hey girls,watch me dance like a chicken!"(does so) The door opens a little and the girls heard a voice. A male timid voice. Voice: "Umm....h-hi...i-i-is anyone....here?" Oona: "Yes,come in." Another Pokemon slowly comes in. Molly: "Hello there. I'm Molly,that's Oona,and that's Deema. What's your name?" Pokemon: "I'm....Koffing..." Deema (gasp): "You're a boy! And you're in the girls' room!" The girls start laughing while Koffing looks in bewilderment. Deema: "Sorry,little guy. Come on,girls...and boy...and...and..."(confused)"You boy! How come you've came here?" Koffing: "I...want to join your....team..." Oona: "Did they know you've came here? Did they know you want to join our team?" Koffing: "Yes..." Molly: "Okay. Here,come sleep with me." The four go to their beds. They chatted a little until they become sleepy and all fell asleep. *BGMD:EOS Day 8